The Signals
by cappuccino girl
Summary: The West Wing Staff have to go on a business trip to London. Josh and CJ POV. Part one of 'The Signals' Series


signals1

The Signals. Part 1  
  
Author: Cappuccino Girl  
  
Rated: PG for language  
  
Disclaimer: The West Wing and all that goes with it belongs to Warner bros. Aaron Sorkin and John Wells Productions. Thanks for the inspiration.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vacations come rarely to those who serve at the pleasure of President Bartlet, so for some a business trip can act as a minor substitute. At least that is what you would probably hear from Donna Moss. She was in a truly jubilant mood when Josh informed her 2 weeks ago that he would need her to come with him to an international trade conference in London where The President would discuss matters with the Prime Minister and numerous other international trade officials. I suppose you could call the trip a perk of the job, but for most of those affected it was rather a nuisance. Josh had to put his increasingly serious relationship with Joey Lucas on to long distance mode, Leo was trying to console Margaret, who was being left behind yet again, and I had to find Danny.  
  
I looked around the door of Sam's office to find him peering smugly over his laptop.   
  
I've done it, CJ. It's done.'  
  
I'm sure you'd like me to inquire further, but I assure you that I have more important things on my mind. Have you seen Danny?'  
  
Toby said I couldn't, that I've lost my creative edge, but I've nailed the speech and there's no denying it. I am the next Shakespeare. Listen to this.'  
  
I'm leaving for London in less than 12 hours, as are you. I haven't time Sam. Where's Danny?'  
  
He finally came out of his daze In his office?'   
  
A true wealth of information, aren't you Sam?'   
  
He grinned, pleased with himself, and I chose to exit in double quick time. Fortunately, I found Donna, who, as I'm sure you know, is the best source for useless details, people's whereabouts, or just about anything. I grabbed her and we walked towards my office.  
  
You seen Danny?'  
  
Yes, he just finished speaking with Toby, so I guess he might be-'  
  
Donna didn't have to finish her sentence as when I opened the door to my office, I found Danny peering into Gail's bowl, muttering something to himself.  
  
Danny'  
  
Yes.'  
  
I was looking for you.'  
  
He smiled,'That's nice.'  
  
And what were you doing?'  
  
He paused for a moment and stuck his finger into the bowl. You should change the water.'  
  
While Danny does have his charming side, he is an undeniable pain in the ass at times. Maybe it was my mood, but I regarded this as one of them. It was only because I desperately needed his help that I chose to continue the conversation. Danny, I need a favor.'  
  
Hmm?' He continued peering into my fish bowl.  
  
Well, um, you know how I'm going to London, and how I'll be away for a few days? I have the decorator in. He's repainting my living room and the hallway, and I need someone to keep an eye on him, make sure he's not ripping me off while I'm away. Danny?'   
  
He looked up for the first time since I had entered to my office. I prayed he was listening before as I hardly had the time to repeat myself.   
  
Would you do that for me, check my apartment while I'm gone.?' I waved the key at him.  
  
No problem.' He stood up, took the key, and gave me a peck on the cheek. You'll change the fish's water, won't you?'  
  
I rolled my eyes at him. Like I didn't have enough to do.  
  
Can you feed her for me when I'm gone?'  
  
He nodded, kissed me again, and left. Why, oh why does he bring up silly things like changing her water, especially when I only did that yesterday? I admit the kiss was sweet, but he really does need to get a life. And I needed to get on with organising the rest of my stuff before I had to go.  
  
Leo,Toby, Sam and I were all due to meet with the President at 2 pm so that we could discuss the order of the conference. This would enable me to schedule when I would brief the press, and give me sufficient time to cover anything up which should be kept quiet. I organised notepads, folders, my computer, and an assortment of pens. It's best to be prepared for such vital meetings. While we met with POTUS, a certain Deputy Chief of Staff was having a rather more personal discussion.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
What am I going to do Donna? What am I going to do?' I gave her my best puppy dog look. If anyone knew what to do in my situation it was her.  
  
It's not as bad as you think Josh. You're only going to have to miss one fundraiser, and I'm sure Joey Lucas can find someone else to go with her.'  
  
Not as bad? That's precisely what I don't want happening cos she'll find Mr Hunky Man, they'll really hit it off during the slow dancing at the end, and I'll be last month's guy.' Oh God, that sounded so needy and pathetic. I just wanted to crawl under the table and hide. Donna, however, saw the whole situation differently.  
  
Joshua, you are a brilliant and charming man and there is absolutely no need for you to worry about Joey. She's sure to understand, and it's not like you'll be standing her up or something. I mean, you are going to call her aren't you?'  
  
I nodded. Of course I was, but that didn't change the fact that I felt bad, or totally insecure about our relationship. Let me clarify that. My relationship with Joey, not that you might think of someone else. I don't cheat on principle. Cheating was Sam's domain, although I never have been sure whether he regarded dating Mallory and Laurie at the same time as cheating, but I'm getting off the point. Donna wasn't. She'd hardly finished consoling me when she was rushing around again, answering phone calls and writing illegible memos which she'd no doubt leave on my desk before we left, knowing that I would be unable to decipher a word. I continued to sit there in the zone' for a further five minutes. Eventually, Donna entered again.   
  
Have you spoken to Margaret today? She seemed all irritated when I took some papers to Leo's office this morning.'  
  
You came in here to talk about Margaret?'  
  
It's not like you were doing much before Josh, and yes, I did. What's up with her?'  
  
Something is up with Margaret and you don't know?' My word, I was starting to fear that something was wrong with Donna. I could guess what was getting at Margaret though. She's not coming to London with us. I guess she has a reason to be little disappointed.'  
  
Second time this is happening. She was real upset about LA too.'  
  
So you have to be exceedingly nice to me Donna, because not only am I missing a fundraiser with Joey, but you are joining me aboard Air Force One in less than a day. Off to rainy England!' It was an exciting thought as it was rare that I had been asked to go on the trips overseas. It tended just to be Leo who went, and I just got the crummy job of holding the fort while he was away. Donna chose to express her excitement, or whatever it was she felt for the trip, in a different way.  
  
You will take me to Hawaii, won't you?'  
  
Rather than letting me voice my confusion at her random comment, She gave me that dazzling smile of hers, tossed her hair and marched out the door. It probably was a good thing really, as I had an insane amount of work to do before we left, and the dreaded task of e-mailing Joey. I had been putting it off for a week now, hoping that some form of a muse would provide me with a casual yet original way of saying Sorry I can't be there, but I still care about you. Please don't cast me aside to the rejects pile.' As is always the case, it didn't come.   
  
Hey Joey  
  
As you've probably heard, I am going to London for 2 days on business. I apologise for being unable to make it to the fundraiser, and hope you can find someone else to accompany you.' Backspace times many.  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
Staff meeting at 6. Staff meeting at 6 (that would be AM).I was sure I had something else planned before I left besides trying to avoid Margaret, who's mood was getting progressively worse as our departure loomed. Donna informed me in her usual enthusiastic manner of the yelling that came from Leo's office last night. Under normal circumstances I would have had a chuckle at that, but I was already starting to feel the tell tale signs of sleep deprivation, and I doubted that jet lag would do anything to improve it. I sipped my coffee while Leo paced the length of his office and Toby grumbled about the agenda.  
  
An hour before we arrive, it will be your job to brief the press, CJ. They are to know that you will only be giving them a briefing once a day unless something important breaks, and even then you are to talk everything through with me, twice. I'm not taking any chances.'  
  
Oh how typical of him. You're so sexy when you're stressed Toby.'   
  
Sam snickered but Toby gave me a glance which I couldn't figure out. It either meant Shut the hell up.' or The feeling is mutual.' I'll go with the second one as it's more flattering.   
  
I know everything, Toby. You and Leo have been through this enough. I swear no one could be better prepared that we are. You are the poster boys of prepared.'  
  
Where is Josh?' Leo had obviously not been listening to our little banter at all. Probably best that way as I'm sure Margaret had been testing his nerves over the past 24 hours, which were not that good to start with. The mention of Josh had started everyone off. Donna loudly proclaimed how he had spent half of yesterday trying to write an e-mail to Joey Lucas apologising about the fund raiser. Leo complained about how could a man in a job such as Josh's afford the time. Sam put in his two cents about why Josh would want to go to fund raiser at all. We then all started discussing horror charity events, of which there are plenty, as you can guess. Our rather enjoyable conversation, if that is what you can call all of us talking at once, was interrupted by Charlie's call.  
  
Leo, the President is ready.'  
  
I have known President Bartlet for longer than I care to remember and I can assure you that he has got to relish that his single phone call sends a group of highly educated and well paid individuals into a mad frenzy to get their belongings and go towards the presidential limos. As always, Leo, Josh, Toby, Sam and I were in the same one with the President. Our conversation always tends to be a little more reserved around him, although I don't know why. I'd be more inclined to be cautious around Leo than the President, but there you go. For some things I have no explanation, which is very worrying when I think about how much of my life I spent studying.   
~~~  
Once aboard the plane I started to wake up. It's quite incredible, even now, to think that I have flown with the President, and I need to give myself a reality check every now and then. I took a seat next to Donna, who I tend to sit next to. President Bartlet is a terrible geek and I try avoid him at all costs since the fjord incident'. National Parks and Vintage books just aren't my thing; Donna's amusing tales of her roommate, and the numerous losers who tried to flirt with her at a bar in town are. I was tired and She's a great person to keep you awake. If talking ever became an Olympic Sport, Donna could represent us.   
  
We must have been flying for about an hour and a half . I was just about to take out my laptop and start writing a few things up, when Donna asked if she could confide in me.  
  
I hid Josh's palm pilot', She whispered. Donna had that innocent school girl look on her face.   
  
Ok, but you are going to have to be a little more specific if you want me to follow.'  
  
Well, you know how I was saying about Josh and his Joey-Lucas-letter? He has to write to her while he's away; it's the only way they can communicate. I knew he'd need it while he was in London. I don't want him to, so I hid it.'  
  
Where is this coming from?' I was so confused, and it wasn't from my lack of sleep. Donna hiding things?  
  
I view this as more than a business trip. I see it as a chance for me and Josh to get to know each other better.'  
  
I know my cousins less than you know Josh!'  
  
I thought that he'd just be obsessing over Joey. I don't like that, in fact, I feel jealous sometimes. Before she turned up I felt like we might have become more that friends, you know like you and Danny.'  
  
Me and Danny?!! We aren't anything. There is nothing there Donna. So he gave me a fish and a kiss, ok a few kisses, but it's totally platonic.' Her eyes widened. Even I didn't find myself convincing, so I got back to Donna's dilemma. You and Josh doesn't sound like a particularly wise idea. Imagine what would happen if Leo heard of it. You saw the fuss he made over me and Danny and that was nothing. He's your boss. Not like Leo is my boss, but- Oh, Donna! It would be like me dating Toby or something. I mean, can you imagine that?' I laughed at my own joke until I caught Toby looking at me. So much for subtlety. I think I had that of a B-52 Bomber.   
  
Poor Donna was still looking upset. Do you think I should tell him?'  
  
About how you feel?'  
  
About his Palm Pilot.'  
  
I'd totally forgotten that aspect. I couldn't remember Josh being mad, at least not at any of his colleagues, and if Donna gave him the same innocent look she gave me...  
  
Forget about it. If you want to get to know Josh better, then go for it. We may not be taking a trip to Paris, but let London be your substitute.' I don't quite know what came over me, but before I could think, I had said it, and the person sitting next to me had a giant grin on her face. We laughed.  
  
What's going on here?' Sam stood in the aisle with an inquisitive expression on his face. I opened my computer to distract from our previous conversation.  
  
Work, Samuel.' I did my best to keep a stern face, but Donna started to giggle and it was infectious. Sam just rubbed his forehead and looked bewildered.   
  
CJ, this contains the President's speeches for the next couple of days. You'll probably want to read them before we land.'   
  
Back to work again. I loaded the disk and proceed to read while Donna slept.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
London. Day 1 of 2.  
Personal status- Exhausted.  
  
  
The entire purpose of most of the senior staff of the West Wing, taking a trip to England, was to be advisers to the President while he tried to settle matters which had arisen between US and British trade due to their non entry to the Euro. As President Bartlet was an economist, he took such matters far more seriously than I can imagine other leaders would. He had been writing notes up for days. Why he needed us as advisers is beyond me, as he is an unbelievably intelligent man, and I was sure that he could handle matters by himself.  
  
He had been convinced to broaden his agenda to include a few speeches to various groups of people during the second evening he was there, but the main focus remained on the talks between himself and Prime Minister David Partriger.   
  
Ever since I started working at the White House I was amazed by the wealth of information that we were expected to know, just because we were in politics.  
  
Donna, however, was interested in smaller matters. Josh, why does the English Prime Minister have a whole street when all we get is a house? Their country is so much smaller than ours, yet they have streets, and palaces. I think when I become President I should get to live in a palace.'  
  
You can always rely on Donna to focus on the important. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that I was about to go to a meeting on the current conditions of US and British trade, and I didn't even understand the concept of import tax. Leo was well informed, but due to his friction with Margaret he had less information on the subject than usual. I took the file Donna handed me and walked into one of the larger meeting rooms in 10 Downing Street.   
  
It's fairly intimidating going to one of these meetings, even when the President and his chief of staff are there with you. The Prime Minister, whom everyone present referred to as Dave, was your clicheed British politician. He had on his dark suit, terrible red tie, and sipped a cup of tea.   
  
Waa good mornin. I do hoape yer noat too tard ahfter yer trip and thaat we cun geat streyt to bunsees mahtters.'  
  
Um hello?? What in the name of all things holy?   
  
Why thank you David, I'm very awake and ready to start discussions.' The President laid out an enormous folder full of information, then started to thumb through a few pages which had been placed at his seat at the conference table. Everyone present proceeded to do the same. Leo looked over the side of his notes and I gazed at him, puzzled.   
  
How did he understand a word of that?' I whispered to Leo under my breath.  
  
He gave me a worn look and replied, He studied at the London School of Economics. I'm sure he's come across his fare share of strange accents.'  
  
Not only was I stuck in a room where the 10 hours of discussion that followed revolved around nothing other than currency, trade, and economic stability, but I could not decipher a word coming out of the Prime Minister's mouth.   
  
~~~~~  
  
At 1 pm we broke for lunch. My back was starting to ache after all the sitting, and even Donna's mindless banter would have seemed soothing after listening to the Prime Minister's unintelligible English. She greeted me in the hallway, and lead me to a tiny cafe close by.  
  
CJ and Sam were already sitting there, enjoying sandwiches and laughing.  
  
Josh, You look exhausted! What's wrong mi amigo?' CJ grinned, and I doubted her sincerity.  
  
You don't want to know.' I could tell by the way she and Sam were looking at me that they did. 'You know the Prime Minister?'  
  
David Partriger, yes.' Sam interjected.  
  
I don't know where the hell he comes from, but some crazy sounding stuff comes out of his mouth. They say it's English, but I'm not convinced.'  
  
CJ smiled again, and I could sense that yet another bout of giggles was about to kick in.  
  
I swear, I cannot understand a word he says, and I was sitting in that room for 5 hours. Do you know how long 5 hours are when you are only talking about economics? Well, then try it when you only understand half the conversation.' Everyone, myself included started laughing hysterically, and CJ started talking in her best Irish accent just to further the joke. All of a sudden she stopped.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was those damn girlish giggles that had me again. Some smart scientist found out that laughing is healthy, so I guess I was at least doing something good for myself. When Josh and Donna first entered the cafe I noticed her giving him flirtatious glances and flicking her hair a few more times than normal. Poor guy must have been too stressed to even think about relationships. At least it kept things calm on the Joey vs. Donna for girlfriend front  
  
Josh continued the tale of his morning. I swear, I cannot understand a word he says and I was sitting in that room for 5 hours.', he told us through the laughter.   
  
I don't know why, but a thought shot through my head as he continued. Trying to cover up my shock, I told a joke in my best irish accent. Donna laughed and Sam had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from spraying Coke all over us. I cannot understand a word he says.' That phrase continued ricocheting around my brain. I must have stopped mid joke, although I don't completely recall it. Josh and Sam immediately stopped laughing as I pondered the phrase's importance.   
  
CJ, you ok?'  
  
Yeah, but you said that you can't understand a word that he said.' Josh nodded, while Sam grimaced, sensing the point I was about to make. I have to brief the Press this afternoon about what happened and I was relying on you to tell me that in all detail. Does Leo understand him?'  
  
Not a word.'  
  
And how am I supposed to know what went on between the two of them? I'd hardly say the President is the ideal one to brief me on his meeting. Would you?'   
  
I'm sure Leo caught more of it than I did. If the two of us put our heads together we'll have you material.'  
  
I have your word?'  
  
He nodded convincingly. You will have all the information you could ever wish for by 5 pm this afternoon.'  
  
Josh's lunch to go' arrived, and he brandished his coat, ready to leave. GREEK GODS Man, do I wish that I didn't have to go back there, but what can I say? I serve at the pleasure of the President, and in this case that includes boring economics meetings. I'll catch up with you all later, and CJ, I will see you at 4.45. Promise.'  
  
Josh had barely left, when Donna started babbling away. It isn't working. I've been trying my best so far and he's not picking up on any of the signals. I feel like giving up.'  
  
I feared for one small moment, that she had been born blonde for a reason. For goodness sake Dona, look at the guy. He must be stressed out of his mind, and in your position I would hardly expect for him to ask you to go out to dinner, or have lengthy discussions of a personal nature while he is focused on the meeting from hell.'  
  
She looked at me a little shocked, but not half as worried as Sam. I think both of us had totally forgotten him, aside from the fact that he had been steadily eating his way through my french fries. His look said it all, which was such an unusual event that I contemplated writing it down. Both of us remained silent. Eventually he spoke. You? You're trying to go out with Josh, and CJ's your right hand lady.'  
  
No, Sam. I am no more than her listening ear. I have nothing to do with this. Nothing, do you understand?'   
  
He didn't look convinced. How long has this courting dilemma been going on for?'  
  
I hid his Palm Pilot when he was packing his things for the trip.' Donna blurted out. I didn't want for him to e-mail Joey while we were here so that the two of us could get to know each other better, but now I think that he suspects that I'm hiding something, and that won't help things along.' She rested her head in her hands as a look of utter despair crept across her face. How could I be so stupid?'  
  
Sam's eyes shot from me, to Donna and back again. I'm totally lost, by the way.'   
  
She felt guilty about it and that's what we were talking about when you handed me the disk.'   
  
He raised his eyebrows, giving me an inquisitive look.  
  
On the plane.' I offered.  
  
You were laughing like a bunch of school girls at summer camp. Didn't seem like it was that worrying then.' Sam prodded, hoping to get more out of us.  
  
Donna cracked I can't bear to tell him, because not only is it so unbelievably stupid, but there will always be the possibility that I read him wrong. I mean, imagine if we'd go out-' She was interrupted by my cellphone ringing.   
  
CJ Cregg.' On the other end, a rather out off breath Danny muttered some sort of a greeting.  
  
The burglar alarm! You never told me you had one! I was stuck in there for 10 minutes trying to switch the damn thing off. The Super came and wanted to arrest me for attempted robbery, CJ.'   
  
Shit! I knew that there was one thing I had to do before I left.  
  
Cool it. You did manage to explain to the Super why you were there, didn't you?'  
  
Yeah, he was fine about it once I showed him my White House Press Pass to prove I was for real,but you better give me that number if you want me to check by there this evening, because I have no plans for a rerun.'  
  
5501.' I paused for a second. What time is it in DC at the moment?'  
  
9 am, why?'  
  
No reason. I take it that all is well otherwise.'  
  
I'm standing in your office right now.' He stated.  
  
All my drawers are locked, so if you're hoping in finding something from my scandalous past that you can publish, then you're barking up the wrong tree. Listen, I really can't talk much right now, as we are just about to prepare for the briefing.'  
  
Promise you'll call this evening?'  
  
Yes.' I lied. If I'd have said anything else I would never have seen the end of it.   
  
I had barely hung up, when Sam stood up to leave. We had to be at Downing Street by 4pm, fully prepared. Josh and Leo were to give us a summary of the days events, followed by a short few words with the President. He was also due to make a scheduled photo appearance with the Prime Minister that evening, so time was of the essence.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Day 1 of 2, 4.15 pm  
Personal Status- confused, very confused.  
  
Have you ever watched one of those Asian martial arts movies in their original language?'  
  
Sam nodded but CJ just looked puzzled. You know how you can always tell when there is an argument, even though you don't understand a word, just because of the tone of voice? Well, that's exactly how it was.'  
  
The President has an argument with the Prime Minister of Great Britain, and all you can do is make analogies with Chinese films?'   
  
CJ was a little on edge, but what could I do about it? I had been in a conference room all day listening to economics, trying my best not to fall asleep, when all of a sudden, the tone changed. I don't know exactly what had caused it, but David Partriger must have said something to which POTUS took extreme offence to, so he huffed back some remark about global policies and employment. David went a little red in the face, and so the peaceful' negotiations continued, until the Prime Minister excused himself with a headache. I had wanted things to be more interesting all day, but this change of events was overkill.  
  
Josh, Sam?' CJ gave us one of her please help me' looks. I need some advice here. The longer I stand talking with you about how to handle the situation, the greater the likelihood that some reporter finds out the gravity of the argument. The story will be around the world in less than 10 minutes.'   
  
Front page news my friends.' Sam added comfortingly.  
  
Tick, tick. So, what the hell am I to do?'  
  
Cover it up CJ. It's a non story, sell it as that.' Leo had just joined our panic-stricken circle.  
  
Cover it up?' She looked horrified. Last time I didn't inform the press correctly someone heard it through outside sources and I came out looking like a right moron. It's a bad idea Leo, I'm going to have to tell them.'  
  
No, you're not, and that's an order from the President of the United States!' Leo corrected her. Who was in that meeting? Josh, three economic advisors, two note takers, the President and myself. Nothing will get out.'  
  
You sure?' CJ voice wavered. Cause I'm not making a fool out of myself again.'  
  
You won't.' I assured her. Leo was right to some extent. At the same time I thanked God that I wasn't the one briefing the press in 10 minutes.   
  
CJ scrawled some notes onto the pad of paper she was clutching. I'll do my best, but if anyone so much as makes a hint that they know of this, I am going to set things straight, because if we leave the press to make up their own minds about the disagreement we all know that they will be announcing World War 3 tomorrow.' She marched out, brushing past Donna on her way. They paused, and I watch the two exchange words.  
  
Good luck, CJ!' I called out.  
  
I'd better go.' Sam looked very uneasy. I would too, and I sympathised with him as he left. I knew that Leo and Toby would be at his and CJ's throats if the briefing went wrong. I remembered the last awkward press briefing. That was bad, and poor CJ had quite a hard time with it. She was so sweet and kind, yet so professional and conscientious. You had to admire her.  
  
I was distracted from my daydream by a kiss on the cheek. Startled, I spun around, to find Donna standing there. I wiped it off.  
  
Euch, what was that for?'  
  
You looked like a man in need of a kiss.' She smiled and took my hand.   
  
What was up with her? She stood there beaming, and I.... I don't know what I thought. I just felt odd.   
  
I should write to Joey.' I tried to change the subject. Leo, do you mind if I borrow your Palm Pilot, because mine seems to have vanished?'  
  
Donna's face was one of horror and embarrassment. I'd never seen her go that red before.   
  
I have to go.' She scuttled off, shaking her head as she departed.  
  
What the....?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
